This invention relates to a device for driving a sliver coiler which is associated with a carding machine or a roller card unit and which includes a rotary coiler can, a coiler head, a sliver conduit and stationarily supported pressure rollers. The driving device includes a driven shaft coupled to a separate drive element for the coiler head and the pressure rollers.
In a known sliver coiler of the above-outlined type the drive for the coiler head and the pressure rollers is branched in a multiple manner and has a plurality of drive elements. In this arrangement, among others, a plurality of gearings are needed; this leads to gearing losses and thus to a reduction of the efficiency of the sliver coiler.